


May the Light Show Our Way

by cupsofchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Super Junior, f(x), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, F/F, F/M, Female Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Female Kim Jongin | Kai, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Female Oh Sehun, Female Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofchanyeol/pseuds/cupsofchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol still cries himself to sleep over a mistake that changed his life forever, and has to live with scars on his face.Baekhung has to deal with his life being ruined by the mistakes of others and how everything is a lieBoth face the challenges of their flaws and the acceptance of their forbidden love in a place where there are no secrets. No secrets at all.





	1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Park Chanyeol looked like a normal seventeen year old boy. He went to school just like all the kids his age, he wore normal clothing and had a normal good group of friends. Things were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. But taking a closer looker to the young boy, you will see that he might not be your average high schooler. Park Chanyeol holds a power. The Power of Fire. He had only discovered it at the age of thirteen when the Park family was lighting candles after their lights went out. The candles would flame out quickly, and Chanyeol would watch how they would lose their fire. Something deep inside of him started to rise up, his body began to heat up and completely out of no where, a fire slowly started to spark. His big eyes widen when seeing the candle being lit again. Being the naive little boy he was, the first thing he did was run to his sister and tell her what he just discovered only for her to completely dismiss him. _You’re fucking with me right? You are such an idiot._ With a frown on his face, he went back to his spot on couch, and began to try again. He failed multiple times and by the time the lights in their house came back, the family went back to sleep, but he still continued to try and light the candle. As he was close to giving up, he tried one last time, forced really hard that his head began to hurt. He lit the candle once again. With a big smile on his face, Chanyeol observed the light and all it’s pretty colours. No way this is a dream. After pinching himself way too many times, the young boy came to the realization that no one will ever believe him and his ability. That it is better to keep it a secret.

As years went by, Chanyeol got better at using his power. He would play around in fields, creating small fires in the grass, and he would make a fire in his fireplace. In the winter time when the family would be sleeping, he would stay up all night heating their blankets so they wouldn't sleep with discomfort of the cold.

It was late fall, when the tragedy occurred. Even with all the practice and the self-control, Chanyeol was still an amateur. Still a kid. When Chanyeol's dad was trying to set up the fireplace, Chanyeol thought he could help. While his father went to get more wood, Chanyeol ran to the fireplace and began to light it. The fire started of small, showing all shade of red with a beautiful blue centre. He felt it the heat on his cheeks, This is all me. As Chanyeol admired the fire, it slowly began to increase. The flames spread over the fire and the heat was overbearing. The boy began to try and calm it down, just like he practiced in the woods. He closed his eyes and with the panic seeking over him, he tried to stop it. Nothing worked. Chanyeol began to feel the anxiety flood his brain, he started to shake and cry. He tugged his hair and rocked back and forth on the floor. _Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!_ By sitting here and crying, he was doing nothing. Chanyeol quickly grabbed the table next to him to get up. However, his hand were during hot causing the cheap wooden table to start burning up. The table toppled down and spreading the fire onto the floor. As he was on the floor, he heard muffled screams of his mother and his named being yelled by his dad. He couldn't stop himself, his whole body was already on fire. Chanyeol rose up to try again and stop it, but more flames would come out from his hands. Slowly, the house was falling apart and catching more fire. Chanyeol's parents and sister were running to every exist, trying to find a way to escape. Large chunks of wood were falling from the ceiling, one of the pieces fell on his dad, crushing and burning him. The boy’s mother was screaming for him, she knew she wasn't going to make either. The sister took her mother's wrist pulling her to the door in the back of the kitchen, but her mother wasn't moving, she was watching her husband's body turn into ashes. The sister began to get burns of her arms, the fire was going through her clothes, burning her even more.

The toxic smoke was filling the room quickly. With nothing else to inhale, the women began to struggle as they tried to escape. The dark air and the ugly red atmosphere made it hard to see where exactly a safe exist was located. Mom! The sister was on her last breathe, the smoke overpowered everything around it. There was no way for the family to escape as the house only burnt more. By the time the firefighters came, the family has died. It was reported to the news that no one survived. Accidental Fire. The next day, Chanyeol's school has found out that he was in a fire accident and has passed away. His entire class was in sorrow, Chanyeol was liked by a lot of people, he made people laugh and smile, he was a good kid. Chanyeol's body or ashes were never found, the police just suspected that he died as well. During the fire, Chanyeol's whole body was aflame. He laid on the ground, waiting for death, but it never happened. His body was burning up and it began to hurt him, but he only felt small sparks on him. As he laid, he began to hear sirens in the distance, which made him realize, if he stayed like this, they would find him on fire. Most importantly, they would find out about his power. He slowly stood up and looked around his house. It was all destroyed, because of him. Pictures of him and his family were in flames, the stairs were fallen apart, the kitchen that his mother loved was completely different now. The sirens were getting louder.

Chanyeol ran to the same back door his family wanted to leave from. As he got to the door, he saw his sister's body burning. Her beautiful white skin was now in flames, her long black hair all burnt out. He wanted to take the rest of what's left of her body but he knew it was too late, she was almost gone. He made it out the door but was faced with trees falling on the house, he ran past towards them, running to the almost frozen lake that was at the end of the small forest. He ran but he felt his legs starting to hurt, the fire was finally getting to him. He reached the lake and just ran into the cold water. A scream left Chanyeol's mouth as the fire hissed with the connection of the water. The fire eventually burned out, leaving Chanyeol in major pain. He walked out of the lake and back to the forest. He found himself a spot against a large tree where he can sleep for the night. The boy curled up, pressing his long legs to his chest, and falling asleep to the sound of screams and sirens.

When Chanyeol woke up, he was lying in a bed. His first thought was that someone found him and took him to a hospital, but his surroundings didn't look like any hospital. It was a room, with another bed right beside him. The walls were painted dark red giving the room a mysterious and creepy look. He looked to his right, where he say three people chatting. He couldn't make out what they were saying, they looked professional and well dressed, one of them looked like a normal kid around his age. The younger one noticed that Chanyeol was awake, tapping a much older man on the arm, using his facial expressions to tell him that the sleeping boy was finally awake. All of them slowly approached Chanyeol, having stern looks on their faces.

"Hello Chanyeol, I'm Dr. Lee, I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" A man a bit younger looking than the oldest asked and sat down on the edge of the small bed.

"I-I'm fine..." Chanyeol replied back quietly, he felt very dizzy and confused. "I bet you are wondering where you are, you're at a facility. A training facility, I guess. Anyways I'm not here to tell you about that. As you may know, you caused a fire in your house, unfortunately killing your parents and sister-"

"What?" Chanyeol interrupted the doctor. His eyes began to water. Images of the previous night flashed in his head. He began to shake again. “No, no, no, no."

"Oh, you don't remember? Last night, you unfortunately burned down your house. Your family didn't make it and you were close to dying as well. Which is why you are here, the burns have caused your skin to open in someplace, such as your arms" Chanyeol looked down at his arms. They were wrapped tightly in cloth, some blood was seeking through. He tried to move his fingers but that caused him to hiss in pain.

"You might not want to do that. Your legs were affected as well, but you can still walk on them, just don't jump or run too hard. There is a special serum I have made for you to put on all burns, it will heal them very fast, make sure to put it one every couple of hours." The doctor placed a bottle of serum on the bedside table to his right, and got up from the side of the bed. Everything was happening too fast. All of them just explaining events to Chanyeol like they memorized their lines the night before. Like it was normal for them to deliver news like this. "I think that's all for my part, Professor Choi will explain why you are here and any question you have regarding your state. Bye for now." He waved his hand and left the room, closing the door behind him. Professor Choi made his way to Chanyeol, and sat on the same spot the doctor was sitting. Chanyeol felt tears escape his eyes, his breathing increased. He was going to have a panic attack. His shaking only worsening. "Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Calm down, I need for you to calm down"

“Where's my mom? WHERE’S MY FAMILY?!” He began to call out for his parents, being delusional about the fact that they were gone. He got out of bed and ran to the door, pain rushing all over his body, but that didn't stop him. He sprinted out the room, running down a hallway filled with kids his age. The kids all stared at him, wondering who he is and why he's running. He paid no attention to the people’s whispers and looks. Chanyeol continued to run until he meet a bigger door, he opened the door to reveal a beautiful outside, with benches and tables, and more people that stare. He wasn't clothed properly, with no shoes and only a dark-blue night gown, the looks were definitely no surprise. The location Chanyeol was aided in, everything that was only told in movies and fictional books happened. From random floods to fights involving rocks and the power of electricity to flying boys, it was no ordinary place. As Chanyeol ran out the door, trying to find a way to escape, large men calmly followed him. He soon ended to a stop, in a middle of a garden with what seemed to be a teacher, dressed in the similar attire as the previous man he saw, gave him a look. What Chanyeol didn't notice, is that the men were slowly approaching him from the behind. The boy was too tired and out of breathe to realize, but soon, one of the men injected a needle into him. Chanyeol felt the pain in his shoulder, he turned around and gave a look to the man and passed out.

This time, Chanyeol woke up in what seemed to be a library, but much bigger and darker. He noticed that his wrist was chained onto a chair, holding him back. Chanyeol still tried to tug on his arm, to release him, grunting and moaning but there was no use. Soon after he stopped, the same people from the hospital like room and the man from the garden, came out to greet him.

“How are you, Park Chanyeol? I see that you may seem a bit confused about this whole situation” Professor Choi greeted him with an apologetic smile.

“Umm…..Yes, what's going on? Where are my parents? and why am I here? I need to go back home, I have school today, I-”

“Chanyeol, we understand you have questions, we hear those questions quite often, we will explain everything to you in a moment, all we need to know is are you willingly to understand and not run away just like you did early?” The professor’s face quickly changed into a more serious glare, he rested his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the same one that got the needle, and gave it a tight press. Chanyeol began to hiss and groan from the pain, causing Professor to release his grip. The man’s face lessened after seeing the boy act out from pain.

“Oh sorry about that, I forgot about your shoulder…. Anyways, i have a feeling you might want to listen, yes? I'll let Mr. Lee Soo-Man explain to you every question you have.” The professor ended his statement and turned around to reveal the same man from the beautiful garden that he ran to, the professor bowed down in respect regarding the man, to which Chanyeol suspected to be Mr. Lee Soo-Man.

“Hello Park Chanyeol, it is pleasant to meet you, as you have been told, I'm Lee Soo-Man, the founder of this particular facility, called S.M., named after myself.” The man introduced himself, he looked important from the second Chanyeol saw, his presence scared him, the elder was dressed in a navy long coat with dark pants, underneath the coat, it seemed to be the same shirt Chanyeol saw the professor wore, it must be the facility’s uniform.

“I bet you are wondering what has happened to your family. As you may have been told before, they have tragically died in the fire you caused accidentally last night. I'm truly sorry for your lost, Chanyeol” At this point, Chanyeol knew it was the truth. It's the truth that his family is dead. His family is dead because of the mistake he did, because of his power.

“It's okay, Chanyeol. In this whole facility, we have orphans just like you, it's mostly because their parents died. Except, the difference between regular orphanages and our facility, is that not only do we give our children a place to stay until they are 19 years of age, we also have the highest quality education and wonderful dorms. Everything here is provided for you, think of it like a hotel, in a sense. This is also the place where, children like you, come to improve the use of their powers, such as yourself.” Soo-Man said as he was walking around in a slow matter, while he was describing this place, he seems to be very proud of himself.

Chanyeol's eyes widen. A place to improve my powers? He thought, he felt like he was Harry Potter, staying in Hogwarts. Except he's not a wizard, at he thinks he isn’t. "There is way more explaining to do, but Professor Choi and I are very busy at the moment so we are providing you someone who is your age so it's more comfortable for you and someone who knows in and out of this place. He is Kim Junmyeon," That might be the kid from early, Chanyeol thought.

"....he's one of our star students and leader of his power, water. He's also part of the leader of his own power team. Professor, can you please bring him in… I understand this must be hard for you, I really do. But I am sure you will get comfortable soon” Soo-Man finished. Chanyeol gave him a glare, _Who in the hell do you think you are?_ He has been silent the whole time, all of this seems like bullshit to him. He is going to wake up soon from this twisted dream and live his normal, boring life. Away from all of this fuckery.

The same boy from that hospital place Chanyeol was in appears from behind the older man. "Hello, I'm Kim Junmyeon" The boy greeted and bowed in front of Chanyeol, and smiled. Chanyeol gave him a weak "hello" with a smile that didn't reach his eyes like usual. Chanyeol thinks he maybe coming off rude, but he's chained to chair and has bandages covered his entire face and body so it should be understandable. After everything ended in the library with Chanyeol being unchained and walked to his new dorm with Junmyeon, Chanyeol was still in shock and confusion.

His dorm room was big, with two beds pushed on either sides of the wall, with two matching closets and two desks. "Are you my roommate?" Chanyeol asked Junmyeon. "No, I have my own roommate, Kris, you'll meet him soon, but your roommate, Kyungsoo is busy with school right now, he'll be done by 4 o’clock, so just a couple of hours more." Junmyeon replied with a smile.

Chanyeol nodded his head and sat down on his bed. The other side of the room had one poster of some anime character, Kyungsoo's desk was all neatly organized with only a couple of pens scattered, his bed was also neatly made, without any wrinkles. Kyungsoo seemed like a very organized and clean person. Chanyeol was the opposite, back at home, his mom would always yell at him to clean his room or he won't be able to go out with his friends. The thought of his mom brought tears to his eyes, but since there was another person in the room, he quickly blinked them away. "So.... Would you like the tour of this place or do you want to settle in for today and the tour got tomorrow?" Junmyeon suggested. "I-I think I'll pass for the tour today, thank you so much for helping me, though." Chanyeol replied quietly, smoothing the sheets beneath him.

"It's okay, I can come back tomorrow if you want" Junmyeon said with a smile as he walked towards the door. "Umm, yeah, tomorrow is great" Chanyeol replied. Junmyeon smiled again, bowed down and left the room, closing the door behind him. _Does his jaw not hurt from all the smiling?_ Once the lock clicked, Chanyeol got up and walked to the shared closet where a mirror was placed on the door.

Chanyeol took a good look at himself, he was a complete different person. The fire effect a good half of his face, bandages covering his left cheek, his chin, and the left side of his forehead. Only 4 of his fingers were burned, not bad, but enough to hurt him. Both of his legs were in much bigger pain from the scene he caused in the morning, causing some part to bleed and appear on the white cloth around his thigh and calf. Chanyeol slowly began to take off his shirt, only to see more damage. His entire stomach was covered up, with only a few scratches on his back. Tears slowly began to escape the boy's eyes, his pale skinny figure is now scarred forever from his mistake. He will never be the same bony tall kid everyone knew, he's the boy with the hideous marks all over his beautiful face and milky white body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who is reading enjoys the first chapter !!! I am a new writer, but I have had this idea for a good year now and finally decided to write it !!! Comments are super appreciated :))


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol spent the next couple of hours, before his roommates arrival, hanging the clothes that he was given from the facility, which included his school uniform and his power uniform, which is something he was completely and utterly confused about, and some extra comfortable clothing to wear in the dorms. He was also given some supplies for when he goes to his lessons, like notebooks and pencils.

It feel too comfortable for a situation like this. Everything was set out for him. It reminded him of being home, going out to buy the same things for school. It also creeped him out. Why is this the way that it is? Why does it feel so strange? It should feel fresh and clean, starting a brand new life.

While contemplating and overthinking everything, he hears the door being opened and a short boy with wide eyes is at the front, looking very surprised.

"Are you Chanyeol? I heard I was getting a new roommate today..." said the small teen, still standing and gawking at the taller boy.

"Yeah that's me, you must be Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol replied very nervously. The smaller boy nodded his head, made way to his bed and took off his school blazer and sat down on the bed.

"It's really nice to meet you!" Chanyeol tried again to make a conversation with his roommate. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement.

Chanyeol started to feel really awkward being around Kyungsoo, but he was still willing to try and make a friend, since he will be living with the other boy for who knows how long.

"I'm sorry, you seem to not like my presence all that much. I'm new here and I have no idea what to do or what to think, I’m kinda freaking out over pencils. But I was kinda hoping my roommate might be my friend, you know?”

"Don't be sorry, I understand being the new kid, I came here actually one month ago, that's why I didn't have a roommate. It's just you are so...-"

"Ugly looking?"

“-Tall" Kyungsoo whispered the last bit.

Well good job making things awkward by letting your insecurities come through, Jackass! However, he still let out a laugh, everyone was always commenting about his height, but he was never really intimidating since he was really all butterflies and sunshine around people.

"Don't get too used to being the only tall dude, there's someone else who's just a bit taller than you anyways" Kyungsoo said while hanging up his blazer on a hanger and placed it into his closet. It seemed like that smaller boy was getting a bit more comfortable with Chanyeol.  
His comment made Chanyeol smile because he was kinda excited in meeting this taller kid, whoever they were.

"Dinner is gonna start in a couple of hours, until then, I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up at five thirty o’clock. Thanks” Kyungsoo gave out the sharp orders to Chanyeol, got into his bed and fell asleep.

Hopefully there’s more people at dinner.

With the quiet sinking back into the room, Chanyeol began to rationalize with himself. Everything he felt like dying on the inside and the panic growing, he would close his eyes and make a pros and cons list.

Pro: None found….Yet?  
Con: Dead family, um… possibly never going back to normal… no friends?

Actually no, he has a friend now!

Pro: one friend/roommate  
Con: Where in the fuck am I exactly? Am I still in Korea?  
Pro: maybe I am in Norway, or Sweden. Or Mexico!  
Con: I need to pee

Making a pros and cons list of every situation Chanyeol ever encountered helped him move pass his anxiety and panic attacks. Ever since he was little, he was known to quite radical. Never really thought a couple of steps ahead, lived kinda in the moment. Now, he learned to come to a consensus that it’s probably best for him, and maybe others around him, to be more focused on his decisions.

During the couple of hours before dinner, Chanyeol tries putting his things away to distract him from his depressing thoughts. However, he finishes at least 30 minutes later, leaving him with nothing else to do. He suddenly feels the urge to go to the bathroom come again, except he has no idea where the bathroom would be.

Chanyeol thinks if it's really worth it going around and trying to find a bathroom, and then he thinks about not wanting to pee his pants during his first dinner at this place so he quietly exits his room and shuts the door behind him.

The halls are big and wide, with ancient paintings of elders on the walls, the halls are somewhat empty, since most students are probably resting right now. Chanyeol chooses to go to his right and walk until he sees a bathroom. Yeah sounds like a plan!

The boy walks around and all he sees is closed doors, most likely dorms of other boys. The floor is a bright hard marble texture, every elegant and classy. Something Chanyeol has never seen, his school wasn't the worse but it wasn't the best either, it was a public school, they didn’t have the budget to even support the music club. Seeing all these beautiful architecture and designs are something to take in for the boy.

Each wooden door is a dark burgundy colour with golden handles, Chanyeol's eyes wonder up to the ceiling which has Renaissance-like paintings, something similar to a painting of Andrea Pozzo, Chanyeol has seen before. Waking with his head and eyes up to the ceiling, Chanyeol doesn't realize that someone is walking towards him, causing both of them to bump into each other and fall flat on their butts.

“OW FUCK, watch where you’re going! Can't you see that I'm blind!?” Yelled a boy, causing Chanyeol to widen his eyes and crawl towards the apparently blinded student he knocked to the ground.

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry, are you okay? I didn't know you were blind and I was distracted because I am new here and I was just trying to find th-" Chanyeol tried to apologize and excuse himself but gets interrupted instead.

"Just shut up please, God you talk a lot, help me get up maybe?" This boy wasn't pleased at all, which kinda annoyed Chanyeol, he gets he did something wrong but being rude as the other boy was being isn't really nice.

"Okay I'll help you but there is no reason for you to be so mean, I said I was sorry and I am" Chanyeol defended himself while grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him off the ground. The comment did not make the blind boy happy at all.

"Whatever, you new? Well get used to it, kid. Everyone here is a fucking cunt so better warm up to it." The boy said, dusting off any dirt that could have got on him and straightening his uniform shirt to look crisp.

"Who are you anyways?"

"I am Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol replied in a whisper but adds a smile in the end, he still wants to show that he is a nice person, regardless of bumping into people

Hwoever, Chanyeol still felt very intimated by this boy, even though he is a good 10 centimetres shorter than him. The boy faced directly at Chanyeol and for the first time he really saw how the other boy looked like.

Small face with a sharp jawline, pouty little lips, but the thing that really stood out was his eyes, they weren't a dark brown colour like most Koreans have, the irises were a faded light blue, almost blended into the whites of his eyes, the eyes were also bloodshot, nasty red veins circling around.

It was something Chanyeol has never seen before. His under eye bags were also all veiny and blue and purple. Below his short eyebrows, his lids were covered an ugly and painful red.

  
The boy suddenly turned scared and had an expression of horror on his face, and quickly covered his eyes with his hands and turning away to his side.

"Fuck, can you get me my glasses? They probably fell off…” He exclaimed, causing Chanyeol to act fast and bend down to collect the student's dark sunglasses from the floor. He picked them up and handed them to the boy, only after realizing that he probably couldn't see him reaching out so Chanyeol pulled away one of the boy's hands and placed the glasses in it.

  
Chanyeol was lost for words, he has never seen someone who looks so attractive but so…damaged? Was that the right word? Hurt? So flawed that he was perfect…

Once the glasses were placed on his eyes, the boy straightened his posture again. Chanyeol looked at the way his wide shoulders looked in that white crisp shirt, so broad, perhaps even more broad than his own.

The blind boy walked towards Chanyeol, slowly before he was right in front of him, leaving almost no space in between them.

"I swear to whoever the fuck is up there, if you even whisper a word about this, I will end you... See you around." The unnamed student threatened before walking away from Chanyeol. He looked behind him to see the boy walk and soon to disappear from his poor sight. All he wanted was to find a bathroom and apparently he already has an enemy. Nice Chanyeol, Good One!

After getting all his thoughts together, Chanyeol decided that he will just skip his bathroom break and get back to his room. I’ll just piss my pants.

While walking back, he thought about the boy he bumped into early. Something about him just made Chanyeol feel all weird inside, not really sure if it's a good thing or bad, he continues to think more about the blind student. His features stood out, he was both handsome and beautiful, his figure was strong and built, Chanyeol had felt it when he hit his chest against the other. The boy also had a mesmerizing face, again he had a smaller face than most males but nonetheless he looked brave, looked like someone that should not be messed with. Chanyeol liked that. Even though the taller boy never really had any interest in boys, he didn't have an interest in girls either, except for the small crushes he had way back in middle school. Is he really developing a crush on a boy he just got threatened by? Who really knows the answer to that question.

Chanyeol tries to ignore that feeling and focus on being on his best behaviour for dinner, since he will be meeting Junmyeon and Kyungsoo's friends. He heard that Junmyeon had a team, what does that mean?

When he finally reached his room, he opened it to a still sleeping Kyungsoo. It was only 5:00 pm, 30 more minutes until he has to wake up his roommate. He lets his mind wonder again and come up with more questions to ask his two new friends while laying on his bed and staring up onto the ceiling of the room. This time, the ceiling was boring, nothing like the one out in the halls. He continues to think about his family, which was a bad idea since he will be in public in a few and doesn't want to have teary eyes but he can't help it. Not even 24 hours have past since he destroyed everything.

He thinks about the happy memories he has with his parents and sister, it's the only thing the young boy has of them, not even a single picture of them all together to remind him of his great life. Chanyeol curses at himself for ever discovering his power, maybe he should have just moved on with his life after the first experience. Except no matter how many times he thinks of the should haves and the what ifs, nothing can change what happened.

Chanyeol glanced at the large clock hanging above the door, and sees that it's five twenty-seven. Close enough to the time Kyungsoo requested for him to be woken up, so Chanyeol does just that.

He gets up and shakes the short boy awake. A loud groan comes out from beneath the blankets causing Chanyeol to chuckle. The sleepy boy shoves Chanyeol's hand off his body and gets up. He yawns loudly and stretches.

"Thanks for waking me up, not gonna lie, I thought you would forget" Kyungsoo spoke with his raspy voice, eyes still weary. Chanyeol just smiled and laughed in response.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Kyungsoo announced, which grabbed Chanyeol's attention, causing him to say loudly

"Oh my god, please take me with you". This made the shorter boy's turn in confusion but nodded anyways.

  
After the finally dreading bathroom break, Chanyeol and his roommate made way to the dinning room, which was probably the biggest room the taller boy had ever seen, it looked like the gym in his old school!

Students of all ages gathered around and talked quite loudly, having the break before bed and catching up about their days. Food was laid out in the back and the aroma fled the entire room, but it wasn't a bad smell, the opposite actually.

Everyone seemed to know where exactly they would sit, the younger boys and girls seemed really cheery and giggles escaped their little mouths each second. However, on the other side, it was mostly student Chanyeol's age, all laughing too and teasing each other with silly remarks and playful punches.

"Quit daydreaming and let's get some food before it's all gone" Kyungsoo said, causing the other boy to snap out of his thoughts. Everything reminded him of back home.

Once they got their food, Kyungsoo lead them to a big circle table filled with around 10 students. The short boy quickly walked to an empty spot, which looked like it was saved for him, by a tanned pretty girl. Chanyeol glanced around, not really knowing where to sit. The more he stood, the more attention he brought onto himself, causing the kids to stop and all look over at him with wide eyes and confusion.

"Chanyeol! Glad you can make it to the dinner, thank you Kyungsoo for bringing him, I knew I could count on you!" A voice exclaimed, which belonged to Junmyeon.

He got up from his seat and walked towards Chanyeol who still stood.

"Guys, this is Park Chanyeol, he's new here! Everyone, welcome him!" Junmyeon said, making all of the students suddenly smile at the tall boy and said Welcome all together.

"You can sit here, I made sure there is a spot for you, and don't mind the other empty seat, the little jokester will be here shortly, I hope" The leader like boy showed Chanyeol his spot, which was beside another girl with long curly hair and cat eyes. He carefully sat down, not really feeling all that comfortable since he still had everyone's eyes on him.

"Chanyeol has the power of flame!" Junmyeon announced, he was either pretending everything was fine or just chose to ignore the awkwardness.

"Flame huh? Like the Phoenix? Sounds cool" A boy sitting across from Chanyeol said, he had brown hair and looked a bit like a foreigner, his accent gave it away too. "I am Luhan by the way, power of...Telekinesis!" Luhan yelled the last part, making it all dramatic for a show.

"I guess everyone is gonna introduce themselves, well I am Jongdae and my power is lightning, sounds lame, but think of me like the Zeus of this place" The curly haired girl laughed while everyone moaned and groaned at her comment.

"Hey I am!" She defended herself and shrugging.

"I am Sehun" A more quieter girl said shyly, she had long hair as well, a light brown colour making her look really innocent. "I can create winds" She said with a smile, while quickly glancing at the boy who can make things move. A deeper voice came from the end of the table and said

"Kris, well Yifan but call me Kris, power of flight, we will be working a lot together in the future. And I think I'm taller than you" Oh, he must be that guy the blind boy mentioned, speaking of him...

"Tao! I have the power of time control, it's super great actually, I'm pretty sure I can undo wars but apparently that's too dangerous according to Junmyeon" A girl spoke with broken Korean, she definitely looked like she wasn't from here, her jet black silky hair went down to her waist, her dark skin and sharp eyes made her look playful but also really interesting. She was also sitting beside Kris, her arm wrapped around his, were they dating? Did this place even allow that? Chanyeol thought but paid no more attention to that.

"I am Minseok, power of frost so beware Phoenix!" A girl with chubby cheeks and wide eyes teased, she seemed sweet regardless of her venom-free threat. She seemed to hold Junmyeon's attention more than anyone else for long. God, is everyone fucking everyone here? Damn…

"Hello, nice to meet you Chanyeol, I am Yixing, and I have the power of healing, come meet with me soon because you seem to be in a lot of pain and have a lot of open wounds, I can make you look good as new!" Another girl politely said, also seems like a foreigner, she had short black hair cut a bit below her collarbones, she looked and seemed really sweet, offering to heal him after just meeting him.

"My name is Jongin, and I can teleport! If you ever want to escape this place for a bit, just ask me!" The tan girl that sat beside Kyungsoo said, she looked taller than the boy, her shoulder broad and wide while the boy had a narrow figure.

"Oh I guess I forgot to tell you my power, I have the power of strength, yeah it's ironic I know, short small boy who is probably stronger than you will ever be, so be careful" Kyungsoo added.  
You look like you’re five years old, funny

  
"Oh my god I forgot too, my apologies Chanyeol, but I have the power of water, I work a lot with Minseok-ah, we are like a duo" Junmyeon said, laughing at the last part of what he said and looking at the said girl who just smiled brightly back at him. He was the last person in the table to introduce himself. But there was still one more person missing. Chanyeol wonders who can that be....

Suddenly there is a voice come from right behind him, a familiar voice said

"Everyone introducing themselves? Did the Queen of England stop by?” Chanyeol's eye widen in shock and a little fear. Fuck fuck fuck no no no. Chanyeol remained frozen, avoiding any possible eye-contact and interaction. He just picked up his fork and slowly began to shove food in his mouth instead.

"Baekhyun, you are late for dinner, I told you to come early so we can all welcome our new teammate. Chanyeol, again I am so sorry" Junmyeon said disappointingly, bowing to Chanyeol and sitting down to eat. Everyone else went back to what they were doing previously, laughing and talking about their day

"Chanyeol? Hmm I feel like heard that name before" The voice, Baekhyun, said. Chanyeol's blood felt like it went cold, his hands began to sweat. He was scared that he would get embarrassed by the blind boy. He turned around slowly only to meet directly with Baekhyun, who looked down, as if he could see him, and had the biggest smirk on his face.


End file.
